Reasons Of Why We Like To Jump Out Windows
by VengefulMoon
Summary: Augh! This sucks! [Xover with FMA] [Cowritten with TearShield Alchemist] [Rated T just in case] Guess the pairings! I dare ya! [Edited]


**Seran: Xover with FMA!**

**Everyone: Yahoo!**

**Edward Elric: Seran doesn't own us!**

**Kira: He doesn't own us, either!**

**Seran: Parodic insanity!**

**LN: Oi, I am writing this too y'know! It is going to be mad!

* * *

**

Reasons Of Why We Like To Jump Out Windows

Well, one morning, Armstrong was doing his annual dance on the roof to get everyone to wake up trick. It worked, normally enough. And then he went into the mess hall.

He found a half deaf Mustang, a stir crazy Riza, Bloch, Ross, Breda, a cussing Edward, and the sane younger brother, Alphonse.

"Good morning!" Armstrong yelled loudly. Everyone turned to him, and thus began a fight cloud of doom!

-

In the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe: (second star to the left and straight on 'til you hit something)

Kira woke up to some loud thumping coming from the roof, even though they didn't really have a roof on the Minerva. (LN: o.O) (Seran: This is going to be strange.) Anyway, Kira decided to get up, which most of the crew had done.

"'Morning, Kira-kun!" Murrue said over the loud racket.

"What is that?" Kira asked. Murrue shrugged, and all was well again.

Until…BARNEY appeared on TV. Then they had a big argument over who was better, Barney or the Wiggles… (Seran: Let the insanity begin.)

With the FMA guys:

Armstrong didn't know it, but he had opened a really big portal to somewhere that smelt faintly of syrup…

Maybe he will know when he uses his nose!

GS/D:

Kira had no idea that they were going through an incredibly loud wormhole… Gee, this is different…

Kira now knew they were, and where they would come out.

FMA:

Okay, Armstrong used his nose, and now they were in the dark in some sort of goo…

Mustang was angry, more fight clouds ensue, and then the insanity multiplies as they all get hit by trucks. (Seran: Cliché moment!)

GS/D:

Kira slipped on a banana peel in the docking bay, and caused the dominoes effect on some of the crew. (Seran: This is about to become really insane.)

Now there were all stuck in goo, and it was dark…

Then someone lit a lighter.

People were arguing, and being squished by others…

Sadly enough, most of them were squished by Armstrong. (LN: OUCH!) (Seran: Ouch, that's got to hurt.)

And Havoc lit a cigarette…

"Turn your light back on, Havoc, we can't see!" Mustang yelled. The fight-cloud-of-doom didn't hit him hard enough.

Havoc turned on his lighter and…

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS!" Ed heard a group of people yell in unison. They are fun, try them!

"PICKLES!" yelled Mustang, because the fight-cloud-of-doom did actually hit him hard enough and he wasn't in his right state of mind. Poor bloke lost his sense of focus.

…Then again, the guy still has the sense of break-dancing, so he did just that. Alphonse saw that it was horrible, though, so he beat him up in a jumbo-sized fight-cloud-of-doom. Next thing they knew, Ed had thrown Roy out a window on a shopping cart. (Seran: Uh-oh.)

…Then they saw him fly over some cars and blow up a few dozen of them while in the air.

"Ahahaha…This could be a problem…" Al said.

…Somebody get him some aspirin, he's got a headache. (Seran: And I thought Al never gets sick. )

And Ed, unfortunately, had ginormous hands thanks to some different medical ailment. (Seran: That's just plain freaky. O.o)

Seran stumbled into the room with his limbs mixed up.

"What happened to you?" Kira asked.

Seran pointed at Meyrin and said, "Do you really want to know how bad a mood she's in?"

Right, let's see if we're missing anything:

Ashra is in a fight cloud of doom with Flay,

Meyrin is in a mass-driven mood,

Everyone is confused of what's happening,

Kira hit everyone with the domino effect,

Seran was just a mass of limbs,

Edward has ginormous hands,

Al has a headache,

Mustang has a blown-out brain fuse,

And Murrue still thinks that the Wiggles are better than Barney.

Nope, there's nothing missing. (Seran: Eugh, that took me a while.)

…Or is there?

"I BROKE MY ARMS! I BROKE MY ARMS!"

Looks like I really was missing something.

Armstrong broke his arms.

"What the hell?" Athrun and Cagalli said in synchronization. Today just became an unusual mixed-up and blown in day.

…Typical, ain't it?

Everybody sweat dropped.

"We need a doctor."

Here's another list of things to note:

Riza stumbled into Angelo and right into a fight cloud of doom.

Ed started picking on Lacus.

Mustang tried to get in the fight Angelo and Riza were having.

Meyrin continued to bully Seran in a ravenous way.

And Winry picked on Ed with her wrench.

"What a day…"

**Seran: Well, that's done. Credit goes to my friend, LN.**

**Kira: And you two got us in a pile of stink!**

**LN: (is scared) Do I want to know what the heck happened to them?**

**Seran: I guess not. **

**Everyone: See you later!**


End file.
